


The Hound and the Bull

by questioningconstellations



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poor Gendry, because the hound is such a dad, i don't make the rules, i really need this, its just a fact, this lovestruck boy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questioningconstellations/pseuds/questioningconstellations
Summary: The Hound meets Gendry after the battle. He's got some choice words for the boy about a certain someone.





	The Hound and the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pathetic and he wants to punch himself in the face for it.

In the days following a battle, most people would rather stay well away from weapons and fighting but Arya is not most people. 

Gendry smiles as he watches her slash with astounding accuracy. The man she’s sparring with, Brienne of Tarth’s squire- what’s his name? Ah, Podrick. Well, Podrick is good but not _that_ good. Gendry chuckles as he watches him struggle to keep up with her tenacity in combat. 

She’s a sight to see. Her agile form quickly dodging his blade and deftly returning his attacks with her own. He’s lost in the display before him. So much so that he doesn’t see the large man who emerges at his side, roughly shoving him aside. 

“What the fu-” Gendry stumbles before regaining his balance, feeling like the biggest idiot already. He looks up ready to see the face of Jon before he’s punched square in the face for ogling his little sister. But his eyes widen when he realises who it actually is. 

“Twat,” the Hound greets.

He doesn’t know how to respond to that so he doesn’t and just stares back at the Hound. It seems that he wasn’t expecting a reply as he continues. 

“She loves you, you know?” 

His words make Gendry freeze. How _the hell_ does he know about them, he thinks. He’s trying to form the words to reply but the Hound beats him to it.

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” he says. “It’s fucking disgusting. You love her then?

Gendry desperately hopes his voice doesn’t shake as much as he thinks it does, “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, good,” the burly man responds gruffly. “You _do_ know that if you ever hurt her, she’ll run you through with that sword of hers? The one she calls Needle or some other cunty name.”

She would. She totally would, he realises with a slight smile, “Yeah, I know.”

“And if you hurt her, I’ll bash your head in. So don’t go and do anything your twat of a father would do either.”

He’s confused at the Hound’s protectiveness of Arya but figures it’s better to be safe, “I won’t.”

Gendry tries to bring his focus back to Arya but he feels the Hound’s gaze on him and finds it extremely unsettling. He turns to the man, only to find him grinning slightly which makes him frown. He tries to think of a time when he'd seen the man express anything more than a glare. He can’t.

“What?” He hates how defensive he sounds. It’s pathetic and he wants to punch himself in the face for it.

“Does the King in the North know you’re fucking his little sister?” he guffaws. 

‘I’m not _fucking_ his-” Gendry starts. 

“Pardon me, I meant _making love_ ,” The man laughs even harder at the look on his face. He must look really stupid. He certainly feels it. 

Before he can respond, the Hound claps him on the back while laughing still, “Lad, you’re fucked. So utterly fucked. Let me know when he finds out. I want to watch.”

He then walks away, laughing to himself. It’s the cheeriest he’s ever seen the Hound which is worrying in itself. And Gendry is left to wonder if he should just kill himself now or wait for Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](https://questioningconstellations.tumblr.com) if you've got questions about GOT and gendrya or if you just need a safe space to spill all your gendrya thoughts and emotions because I'd love to hear all of it :)


End file.
